Story of Adaline
by PinkPikamew02
Summary: Join Adaline Winters on her journey to become a Pokémon Master. There's just ONE problem... She's part Pokémon!


**Hey! My name is PinkPikamew02 and I'm a new fanfiction writer. Sorry for any misspellings or bad writing, but I'll try to get better. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Gamefreak or Nintendo or whatever does. If I did, Unova wouldn't exist.**

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock screeched as I groggily pulled myself out of bed. Changing into my normal clothes, I realized what day this was: The day I got my Pokemon! With haste I brushed my light pink hair, trying my best not to get the soft pink ears on the top of my head. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a Mew Hybrid. I was kidnapped by Team Rocket and taken to be experimented on when I was a baby. I was finally rescued when I was two, but by then the damage had been done. Because of Team Rocket I had the afore mentioned Mew ears, along with a long and wavy Mew tail. Grabbing my backpack I went downstairs to have breakfast. "Morning honey!" Said Mom when I came downstairs. "Have you decided which Pokemon you're going to choose?" I gave an evil grin. "Yeah, but you'll have to wait and see!" Mom laughed. "Oh, fine, but promise you'll visit before you leave." "Of course." I replied. Shoving the last of my bacon into my mouth I gave Mom a hug and ran out the door. I was a little early, but Professor Oak asked me to come earlier, something about learning to use my abilities. When I finally reached Oak's house I knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" I heard him call. True to his word, Professor Oak answered the door a minute later. His face was blackened with smoke, and I stifled a laugh. "Oh yes, very funny," He smirked. Then he realized who I was. "Oh! Adaline! Please, come in" I followed Oak inside to the room starters were handed out in. However, he didn't stop there and we went out back. "Alright," He said. "Try to imagine yourself as any Pokemon you want. Feel yourself becoming that Pokemon. I did what I was told, and seconds later there was a Vulpix where I once stood. Oak smiled. "Good! Now do the same thing in reverse." In a few minutes, I could transform with ease. Oak was pleased with this. "Okay, now try saying something in your head. Think it HARD." I nodded. 'Can you hear me?' I asked. "I do!" He exclaimed with glee. I grinned, excited this was going so well. "Now," The Professor said again. "Feel yourself getting lighter." I closed my eyes and felt myself being lifted off the ground. I was flying!

Finally I was allowed to stop. "Alright," said Professor Oak. It's time for you to choose your starter!"

Once again I followed him into the starter room, except this time we stayed there. Reaching for the Pokeballs, I became puzzled. There were two water types, but no fire. On a random guess I grabbed one of the Pokeballs, and to my surprise it held a Charmander. This Charmander was different than any other Charmander I'd ever seen. He was cerulean blue, and had a flipper where his flame should be. He also had webbed hands and feet. Uh, hi! said the Charmander nervously. I looked at Professor Oak. "What kind of Charmander is this?" I asked. Oak shrugged mareepishly. "When you were rescued from the Team Rocket base so was he. I thought maybe you two would like to be partners." I grinned. "Yeah!" He laughed. "Wonderful. You two can get acquainted while I get your Pokedex and Pokeballs." He left and I got down to the Charmander's level. "Hiya buddy!" I said. "What's your name?" The Charmander blushed. I uh, I don't have a name… I smiled at him. "I'll give you one then! How about… Lye?" The Charmander became confused. Why Lye? He asked. "Well, Lye means smoke on the water, kinda like you." Lye brightened up. I like it! My name is Lye! He cheered. I laughed. "So, Lye, what moves do you know?" He thought about it. Hmm, um Scratch, Tackle, and uh, Growl… I think. Just then Professor Oak walked back in. "I come bearing gifts!" He said jokingly. I chuckled and stood up. Oak handed me the Pokedex first. " Here is your Pokedex," He said. " You can use it to get information on Pokemon, and to call someone." Then he handed me the five Pokeballs. "Good luck on your journey." I grinned. "Thanks! Bye!" I ran out the door, Lye trailing behind me. When we made I outside I saw a group of people with T-Shirts that said "We Love Adaline!" on them. I laughed and rolled my eyes, knowing mom was behind this. Evidently I was correct because she walked up to me, eyes glazed. "Adaline! Is this your starter?" she asked. "Yup," I told her. "His name's Lye." Mom smiled and looked Lye straight in the eye. "Take care of my baby, ok?" You bet! Lye answered confidently. I laughed and we took off towards Route One. 'Wow,' I thought to myself as I entered Route One for the first time. 'This is it.'

 **Well, that was chapter one! How was it? Feel free to leave criticisms (Long as they're constructive). Anyways, I'm off to start chapter two!**


End file.
